I'd Come For You
by Doglover35790
Summary: Basically a big "What if" situation. "What if Sachi didn't die?" is pretty much the plot of this. So follow Kirito, Sachi and the gang through thick and thin. But it won't be easy...there will be scars when they are through. Two OCs.
1. Finding Her

I'd like to say something about this story before you guys and gals read it. It. Was. Hard. This story was very hard to write because I don't really get the chance to use a computer very much and I never had enough time to write. I hope this series of chapters becomes a great success and that I can have enough support to continue the story and another one that I'm writing. Also a quick warning, the story may get very sad in later chapters and I won't be able to update much because like I said a bit ago, I don't get many chances to write. Anyways I'm gonna shut my trap and add start writing more of the story because it needs to be finished. I'll be writing two or three chapters ahead of the posted chapters to keep up with a schedule and so I don't get angry reviews about me not posting on time but I'm going to post this ahead of time to see how popular it is. I'm sorry if chapters are short but I can't do much without ideas so I will need reviews you guys and gals. I LOVE YOU ALL!

I'd Come For You

* * *

Kirito whipped his head back and forth looking around. The Black Swordsman was starting to get worried. Keita had sent him a very panicked message saying Sachi had run off.

So as the best tracker in the guild, Kirito had left the inn to search for his missing guildmate. Although as he looked, he became more and more panicked. He looked at all the favorite hang out areas the guild had. First he looked around the inn, then the diner, then Lisbeth's blacksmith shop, Agil's Pawn, the waterfalls, and so on. He looked in all these places and found no trace of Sachi.

Finally Kirito decided to head back to the inn. As he stepped off the teleport pad he noticed a player running somewhere. No the player wasn't running he was sprinting. Almost like he was running for his life. Kirito decided to investigate this strange behavior. He jogged over to the cowering player and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey man what's got you like this?" Kirito asked quietly as not to scare the other player more.

"A-a-another p-player i-is on a-a r-rampage u-under the b-bridge. S-she was l-like a d-d-d-demon." the player said fearfully. "P-p-please...my best friend and his girl are still back there trying to s-stop her. Please go help them!"

"Okay I'll do what I can. Tell me your name so they'll trust me when I tell them you sent me."

"M-my name is B-bill. Please help my friends. And give this to Jenna." The player now known as Bill whimpered and handed Kirito a ring made of the in-game silver.

Kirito then spun on his heel and ran for the bridge that Bill had mentioned. As he ran he thought about what he would do about Sachi being missing.

He ran as fast as he could (which was fast because of his speed parameters) and arrived at the bridge within 3 minuets. As he slowed he saw three figures facing off. Kirito raced to help the players before anybody was injured.

"Hey hey hey. What's the problem here guys?" Kirito called as he got between the players.

"It's none of your business buddy! So take a hike!" the girl yelled at him.

"Jenny there's no need to be nasty. Hey there, it's okay now friend. This was just a big misunderstanding." the boy said to the group. Hey was obviously the leader of this group.

"Okay just back up away from each other and we'll get this sorted out. Alright lets see...how did this start?" Kirito asked.

"That one stole my ring! I won't stop until I get it back!" the girl yelled again pointing her spear toward a player wearing a cloak. It was obviously a female.

"I didn't take your stupid ring! As if I had the skill for it!" the female called from under the cloak. 'Hmm why does that voice sound familiar' Kirito thought, but ignored his thoughts as he tried to assess the situation.

"Okay, are you sure she stole your ring?" he asked.

"Ugh, yes I'm sure. I didn't just leave it at home." she said in a frustrated tone.

'Wait a minute. Is her ring the one Bill gave me?' Kirito thought.

He quickly fished it out of inventory and held it up to her. "Is this your ring?" he asked.

The girl looked bewildered. "How did you get that?!" she said as she snatched it away.

"Your friend Bill gave it to me and told me to give it to Jenna." Kirito answered. "He also said that it was you who was on a rampage." he accused the stranger.

"I got pissed that I was getting blamed for something I didn't do. So I challenged her to a duel." the stranger was getting more and more familiar by the second.

"Okay I admit I was wrong so..." she quickly forfeit the duel "there now we can leave peacefully. I'm so sorry." and with that she and the other player departed.

Kirito looked at the player wearing the cloak and asked "Okay now that we have this sorted out' would you mind telling me your name?"

"Aww come on. You forgot my name Kirito!?" she exclaimed throwing back her hood revealing her face.

Kirito's eyes widened in total shock. "Regan!? Your stuck in here too!?"

Regan just looked at Kirito and giggled. She was another beta-tester that Kirito had played with in the past along with her boyfriend Chase, and apparently was also trapped in the game.

"Yep! I just couldn't resist the call of adventure, so I dragged Chase in here with me." she said grinning. Regan was a fierce 5'6 brunette with shoulder length hair and bright amber eyes. She was very beautiful and twice as kind as she was fierce. Her weapon of choice was an old fashioned crusader's spear with a spiked counter weight, so she could use both ends with a courter staff style of fighting.

"Speaking of 'Mister strong, dark, and gloomy'. Where is he?" Kirito asked looking around. He knew that Chase would somehow sneak up on Kirito and 'scare the bejesus out of him' as he always put it.

"I'm right here, old friend." a deep voice suddenly spoke in Kirito's left ear. On instinct Kirito whirled around with his sword drawn, swinging for the hidden voice. There was a clash of steel on steel and sparks flying.

"Wow Kirito, your getting slow and your detection skill is as bad as it used to be. If we we were enemies you would have been dead already. You should work on those skills for a while. That mistake could be fatal in a real battle." Chase said bluntly as if he was talking about a car that needed a tune up. He had easily blocked Kirito's strike with his persian scimitar as if it was nothing for him. Chase was a 5'11 canadian with brown hair and eyes so dark that it was almost black. Chase had many scars from his time in military training with his uncle who had quite a temper. The most noticeable scar was one that went from his right collar-bone to his right bicep. He always had his right sleeve cut off so that other players knew he was dangerous in-game and out.

Anybody who didn't know this clearing team player personally, got nervous just standing around him. What most players didn't know about him was that he was a kind 17 year old with a heart of gold. Kirito had never met anybody but Agil who was as kind as Chase was to other players. Chase spent all his Col on items for players who were to weak to fight on the higher floors. And he did this for free, no charge for the items.

What people did know was that he was potentially the most dangerous player on the assault team, with his strategic mind, big bulk and incredible stealth, detection and sword skills. He was as dangerous in real life as he was in the game.

Together he and Regan were the feared bounty hunters, 'The Shadow Foxes'.

"Yea yea, you've made your point Chase. So anyways it's good to see you and all but could I ask a favor of you two?" Kiribati asked the couple.

Regan just looked at him with a sly smile and said "I dunno, what do you think Chase?"

Chase just looked at Kirito and said only "It depends."

Kirito just turned around and explained his situation. "I need to find her. She's like the guilds heart and without her it may very well apart. I don't want that to happen, so I ask again, will you help me?"

Chase looked at his old comrade and said...

* * *

Hahaha hahaha! I'm so evil I know. I just had to leave this here. Think of this as incentive to keep reading and supporting. I'm sorry that I'm evil and all that but I'm tired and need sleep so...Yea that's pretty much it. Also just to clarify, Chase is an O.C. based on myself but my name is different and this story isn't about him. This story is about Kirito and Sachi so don't expect much of Chase and Regan. Anyways it's time for me to pass out so...thanks and I love you guys and gals and GOODNIGHT!


	2. Finding Her Pt 2

Chapter 2

 **Hello guys and gals its me and I've got another chapie for you! Okay so as I said in the first chapter I'm going to post chapters after I have a head start. By the time y'all read this I'll probably be working on chapter 4 so I don't get angry reviews saying that I'm not posting and all that. Also speakin of reviews I will need them for ideas and so I know that y'all are actually reading this story. So anyways let's get started on this chapter and see what Chase says.**

* * *

 **Kirito's P.O.V.**

Chase just looked at Kirito and said...(SUSPENCE)..."Why not. This will give me an opportunity to actually help for a change. Also because I can tell you care for this girl. More than you care to admit."

Kirito looked ecstatic and very energetically thanked his old allies.

The trio then took to the streets in search of Sachi. Chase and Regan put their skills as bounty hunters to good use. Chase soon picked up a very discreet trail leading away from town. The three then opted to follow said trail. Obviously.

Eventually the trail led them outside of town and into the wilderness. The trio ran and fought like a well oiled machine.

The three suddenly stopped as Chase knelt down to inspect the trail. "She's close. Very close. Looks like she stopped here to rest and then kept going. The trail goes over that hill over there so I'd guess your friend is somewhere over there." Chase looked at Kirito. He had an almost savage look in his eyes as he thought about how close he was to her. That's when something amazingly rare happened. Chase laughed. Not a giggle or chuckle but a genuine laugh that resonated from deep in his stomach. Kirito and Regan looked up in shock.

"Well what are you waiting for, an invitation? Let's go!" he said.

Kirito looked at his longtime friend and ally and nodded his agreement. He set off in a wild sprint the crest of the hill. When he reached his point of interest he was presented with the most beautiful place he had ever seen in Aincrad or otherwise. After spending all night out looking for Sachi, Kirito first noticed the stunning sunrise that was painting the sky with colors of orange, yellow, red and pink.

Next he noticed the view of the cliff top below him. Spread out below him was a great expanse of trees fields and hills. He felt he was on top of the world.

He noticed on more characteristic below him. On the edge of the cliff grew a great cherry blossom tree. The enormous branches hung low enough for a player to climb onto one with no trouble.

But the one thing that truly caught Kirito's attention was the lone figure in the tree. There in morning light was Sachi. Kirito had finally found her after hours of searching. And here she was, in the most beautiful place he had ever seen. Her figure was laying in one of the many branches sleeping peacefully.

Kirito sprinted towards his slumbering ally hoping to find out why she disappeared the night before. As he reaches the tree Regan and Chase make the crest and call for him to slow down.

"We might as well set up camp here so we can rest." Chase advised to his closest friends.

"We were out all night running around looking for this one. I think we deserve a break,and considering she hasn't been attacked this must be a safe zone." Regan said relieved that she could finally rest.

"Alright, I guess I'll make a fire. But your cooking Chase because I can't cook worth shit." Kirito said still looking at Sachi's sleeping form.

"You know what? I agree and I will cook because I don't need burned food as my breakfast. Also because I'm the only one with cooking supplies I know you'll fuck them up." Chase said scrolling through his inventory.

* * *

Sachi's P.O.V.

Sachi started to stir as she heard a strange noise that she did not recognise. It was a strange popping sound. She also smelled something marvelous. Then she heard three voices. Two she did not recognise and the third she could not tell. She couldn't make out his grunts to his companions, but he sounded worried. She could tell that there was two men and a woman from the pitch of each player's voice. The woman was commenting on the beauty of the area and that she should come here more often. One of the men was quiet and started mumbling that something was almost done and ready to serve. The other male just kept quiet and stayed close to Sachi's tree.

Sachi started to realise the potential danger she was in and slowly thought up a plan to see who was with her and what they wanted with her. The plan was being formulated slowly but surely. Then she heard movement to the left of her branch and decided to act.

First she rolled off and swung from her branch to the player nearest her. She caught him off guard and knocked him off his feet into the ground. Next she drew her sword and put it up to his throat.

She looked to the other two and growled, "Who are you and why are you here? Don't try anything I have your friend."

The man and woman she saw were sitting around a fire serving themselves some food. After they got over their initial shock the man looked at their friend while the woman laughed.

"I thought you said she was your friend Kirito. Or do all your friends attack you to say hi." The man said sarcastically. This just made the woman laugh harder.

'Wait, what?!' Sachi thought in sudden realisation. She slowly looked down and saw him. Kirito was being pinned down by none other than Sachi.

She quickly let go and jump backwards. She would have fallen off the edge if Kirito hadn't been so fast and grabbed her hand. 'Kirito is holding my hand.' she thought. She blushed at her own thoughts and climbed back up.

"Be more careful Sachi. I might not be around the next time." Kirito said jokingly.

He smiled her way and walked back to the fire. Sachi followed him back towards the other players. She looked at the fire they had built and looked at the saw slices of bacon, over easy eggs and stacks of pancakes all ready to be served.

Then she looked up some more and saw the cook. He was a very scary looking man. What sacred her the most though wasn't how big he was or the horrifying scar on his right shoulder. No, the thing that scared her the most was his eyes. Eyes that looked like they had seen their fair share of horror and pain. His brown, almost black, eyes pierced her soul and made her want to huddle in the fetal position and cry. His eyes were so full of pain and sadness that Sachi nearly did just that. However she was saved by the girl sitting next to him. "Come on Chase you're starting to scare her." his eyes softened and he looked appalled by his behavior.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Chase. I'm an old friend of Kirito's and he asked me and my partner, Regan here, to help him find you. Regan, Kirito and I are old friends from the beta. Again I'm sorry that I scared you. Next time please tell me I'm doing so." he said politely.

Sachi looked between the players and relaxed. She finally introduced herself. "My name is Sachi. I'm one of Kirito's guild mates. Also there is no need for you to apologize."

"Thank you miss. I appreciate the trust you have shown."

Kirito decide then to speak up. "Well then, now that the pleasantries are out of the way let's get to the matter at hand. Sachi why did you run away?"

Sachi just looked down and bit her lip. "I...I...I well...

* * *

 **Well I'm gonna have to leave it here for this chapter. Another cliffhanger I know but I'm evil so I'm gonna do this crap so get used to it. Also before I forget, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'M SOOOOOO EVIL. Okay then now that I got that out of my system I'd just like to say that you guys are awesome. Also again just to recap Chase is a character based off of myself and my life so yeah, anyways. Please leave a review so I know what I'm doing wrong. Like when RStyle and a guest told me not to make it center aligned. That's the stuff I want you to tell me. Also I want Ideas from you so that I can make this story better. Also ask me any questions you have and I'll answer them at the start of every chapter. And if i don't and you're a late reader just ask in a review and I'll answer via PM. So anyways thank you guys and gals for reading and reviewing and I'll see you later!**

 **Doglover35790**


	3. Found Something Else

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys and gals, I'm back again with another chapter of I'd Come for You. I'm glad I can spend so much time working on this now. Anyways I'm not gonna use the headstart crap I was using so expect a long wait for some of these chapters. Also I still need reviews because I'm running out of ideas already and need some inspiration. I am glad to see that people are reading the story so there is that. Anyways the main reason I'm writing this Author's note is to ask you guys and gals to share this story with anybody who might be interested. Okay that's it I'm gonna shut up and let the next chapter play out.**

* * *

 **Sachi POV**

"I...I...I well" Sachi hesitated as she started to explain why she had run away. She really didn't want to tell anybody, but if it was Kirito she would have to deal with it. She truly felt safe with him around. She didn't really know why she felt like this, but he had something like an aura of power.

She put that out of her mind as she remembered what she was doing. "I'm sorry but can we have some privacy?" she asked.

Regan suddenly realized why she asked that and quickly apologized and pulled Chase away so that they wouldn't be intruding.

Sachi sat down at the edge of the cliff and pulled her knees to her chest. She started watching the sunrise, waiting for Kirito to join her. When he did he just looked at her, waiting for her to explain in her own time. Sachi appreciated this as she started, "I suppose you want to know why I ran away." she looked at Kirito for confirmation.

He just nodded and she looked away again, not being able to look him in the eyes. She started again, "Thought so. Well to tell the truth I didn't want to go to the dungeon. I knew that the others would want me to go and level with them. But I don't want to. I don't want to slow everybody down because I don't want them to get hurt." she said.

Realization dawned on Kirito's face as he finally understood. He gestured for her to continue.

"But I'm more afraid of what would happen to me. I'm scared of dieing in this stupid game. What would happen to the guild, to Keita and the others, to you? I don't want to be a burden and cause problems. So I ran away so that wouldn't happen while we were in there." she finished.

 **Kirito POV**

Kirito looked at her with sad eyes. He had seen one too many players like this. They were the ones that no faith in themselves and originally came to SAO to fix that. Then with the big news that this was a death game demolished that idea. Now they were broken and afraid. He never knew she felt like this as well. He just wanted to help her. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. 'Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on Kirito. Since when have you ever wanted to hold somebody? You hate touching people in case you forgot.' a voice said in his head.

'Shut up. And by the way, I meant like that I would comfort her.' he hissed back.

But is that really what he meant. He didn't want to think about this right now. He had to help Sachi.

"Listen Sachi you haven't been a burden at all. If anything I've been a burden to the rest of you. If I went all out we would all be in the upper floors and have a house now. But for the sake of myself I've held back. I've equipped the weakest items I could find. All I want is to be with people." he said to her.

Sachi looked up in surprise. Kirito mentally prepared himself. He hadn't shared his secret with any of the Black Cats until now. He pulled up his stats in the menu and spun it towards Sachi. When Sachi saw the secret revealed she gasped in wonder. Kirito's current level was in the mid 60s. Kirito started to feel guilty for lying to the guild and to Sachi. He couldn't look her in the eye for fear that he would be scorned and hated.

But his breath caught in his throat as he felt a completely new sensation.

He slowly looked down and saw Sachi cuddling up on his side.

His heart rate increased slightly and he blushed. He never knew that this is what he wanted until now.

 **Sachi POV**

Sachi was surprised when Kirito didn't move. She knew that he didn't like to be touched in any way. But when she leaned into him, he tensed but slowly relaxed. Sachi should've been angry with Kirito because of his secret but she wasn't. She was incapable of being upset right now. She was happy. She was happy that he was so powerful.

She was happy that he could protect them. She was happy that he was here, enjoying the sunrise with her snuggled up against him. 'Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing Sachi? He could have somebody on the other side waiting for him. He could be just trying to take advantage of you just because he can. He could be just...just…'

Sachi's mind kept going on and on about why Sachi couldn't be with him. She decided to ask about the first worry that had popped into her head. "Hey Kirito, I was wondering if you had somebody bake in the real world, if you don't mind my asking."

Kirito looked down to her and pondered for a moment. "I don't mind you asking because I don't. I was always alone and bullied because my parents were dead and I lived with my aunt. I was too busy avoiding people to date. I didn't like the idea of somebody taking advantage of my feelings and turning them on me. I always hated people who did that stuff to people and swore that if I found somebody that I would be completely honest with her. I never want to see something like that happen to them. That is the truth."

Not only did he answer three of the worries swirling in her mind but he had hinted that she was the person he had found. Sachi looked up with hopeful eyes. Kirito looked down at her and nodded, confirming her thoughts and stood up.

Sachi stood up with him and gave him another hug. They separated and leaned back in for something else. Sachi's heart rate rose considerably and her breathing sped up. 'Just a little closer…'

* * *

 **I'm just loving this being evil thing. It's so fun to see my friend's reaction to the end of these chapters. Anyways I'm going to leave this here and start on chapter 4 so you'll hear from me again soon. When you do expect another good chapter. I'm so glad that I get to write and I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Moments and Nightmares

**Hello again! It's me and I'm back with another chapter. By the way I haven't been getting many reviews and I kinda need those for ideas on what I should do for the story and future stories. Basically tell me a story that you want me to write and I'll do it. Also tell me if you want to know more about my OCs Chase and Regan. And also since there are currently only 316 people who have read this I may slow down a little bit and take my time with these chapters. Anyways I'ma shut up and take a break.**

* * *

 **Kirito's POV**

'Oh my God. Is this really happening? Am I about to kiss Sachi? Is this some kind of cruel dream conjured up by Kayaba? Is this about to happen?' Kirito asked himself at lightning speed as he leaned closer towards Sachi. He felt his heat race and his face flush. His mind and body started to go numb as he got closer and closer.

'Just a little closer…' he thought.

Just as they were about to make contact something magical happened. Magically annoying that is. "HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Regan called out from above them.

"CHASE SAYS THAT WE SHOULD GET GOING, SO PACK UP!" she yelled.

Kirito and Sachi jumped back in surprise when Regan said this. They both glared at her in annoyance and looked away embarrassed.

Kirito thought, 'This must be payback for all those dates I ruined during the beta.'

He looked up for confirmation and only saw Regan giving Kirito an evil smirk before she walked off.

He shot an annoyed glare at her just before she disappeared. Kirito just looked back to Sachi and suggested that they get going before Chase had a fit and dragged them away himself.

Kirito sighs as he came to this conclusion and thinks that if they had waited a little bit longer he would have… 'No. I can't think about that right now. First we have to get back to town and find the others.' Kirito thinks to himself.

* * *

 **Sachi's POV**

Sachi sighs as she flops onto her bed in her room. She had been so close to finally kissing Kirito only to have that chance ripped away. After Sachi and Kirito returned to town they went back to the inn that the Guild had been staying in. She got so many questions about where she was and why she left but she ignored them. She said that she was tired and retired to her room where she was currently. She stared at the ceiling and started to fantasize about a life with Kirito. Sometime down the road she dozed off into a restless sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK. Sachi jumped at the sound of somebody knocking on her door. She rose her head drowsily and wondered who would be at the door. She got up to answer the door and find out who disturbed her sleep. Before she made it to the door she realised something that she had missed. She was still in her underwear.

She squealed and quickly dressed. She was decent but couldn't do anything about the blush that was starting to form.

She quietly walked to the door to see who it was. She opened the door and found herself face to face with…

* * *

 **Kirito POV**

Kirito rose from his slumber and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His in-game alarm was going off. His hub clock read '4:30 A.M.'. It was time for his early morning training. This was a routine that he had started so that he could level and gain Col and items. Although it was more for his own sake than anything else. Kirito felt that if he sat idle for too long he would go crazy thinking of reasons he should be training. His main reason for concern was the recurring nightmare that he had lately.

* * *

 **Nightmare**

He would be with the rest of the guild in a higher level dungeon than they normally used for grinding. Everyone but Keida was with him. The guild was trying to save Col for something that would benefit them all in the future but Kirito couldn't recall what it was. The group had just agreed that they had enough Col and items that they could cover the expenses. They were walking down a hall towards the exit when their treasure hunter Ducker found something. "Hey guys I think I found something. It looks like a hidden room." he called to them.

The team gathered around as Ducker opened the secret room. The wall disappeared to reveal an iron door that opened inward, showing a room with a single chest in the center. Ducker ran in even after Kirito warned him that it could be a trap. He opened the chest and the room turned red. The door shut behind them. Then monsters started to flood in. "Use your teleport crystals!" Kirito yelled.

Everybody tried but the room was a anti-crystal zone. The team was trapped. One by one the players fell. First Ducker, then Tetsuo, Sasamaru and finally, Sachi. Before she died She said something to Kirito but he couldn't hear her. Only he survives that fight. That's when he wakes up.

* * *

 **Nightmare Ends**

Kirito had this dream every night. So he did the only thing he could and trained. He would grind one area until it was picked clean and go to another. He would do this until dawn, then he would go back to the inn to rest for a bit. He never told anybody about his nightmare. Not even Sachi. So he kept training. 'I'll have to tell them at some point though.' he thought to himself.

Eventually he went back to the inn to rest. Even after a short nap he was the first up. He went downstairs to have breakfast and wake up. When Kirito reached the bottom of the stairs he made himself a plate of food and sat down to eat. 15 minutes later Keida walked in yawning. He made himself a plate and ate. As he was eating Ducker, Sasamaru and Tetsuo walked in and helped themselves. The only Black Cat that was missing was Sachi and she was usually awake right after Kirito.

"Hey Kirito, go see if Sachi is awake yet. We should head out soon." Keida said.

Kirito nodded and started up the stairs. He slowly walked to her room and knocked. He waited and knocked again. Finally he heard a groan of protest. After a few minutes and a squeal of surprise Sachi opened the door. She had a shocked look on her face. Almost like she thought it was someone else.

"Goodmorning sleepy head! Keida sent me up to let you know that we should leave soon. Come downstairs if you want to go with them." Kirito said cheerfully.

"Wait what do you mean if I want to go with _them_? Does that mean that you're not going?" Sachi asked. 'She sure is perceptive isn't she? She always listens intently to what I say.' Kirito thought, impressed.

He smirked before he said, "Yea I'm taking care of business elsewhere today. I'm surprised that you caught what I was saying. Not many players pay as much attention as you do." he winked at the last comment, making Sachi's face flush.

"I'll be going to help out some people that I met at the beginning. They need held clearing an area that would benefit all players and I'm one of the regulars for them to call on. I may be gone for a few hours but it's nothing I can't handle." Kirito went on.

* * *

 **Sorry guys and gals but I'm going to leave it here because I'm out of ideas and need to brainstorm. All versions of reviews are welcome including flames so… talk to me people! I need to know what you want so that I can write. Those of you who have reviewed, keep reviewing and help me write this story. Alright I'm out, I'm going to wait until I get some ideas for this story before I write again so you may not hear from me for awhile. Anyways thank you for reading and I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
